fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Alternate Universe: Episode One
The Capture BigBlue stepped outside his van only to be welcomed by twelve slush defenders ready for Action. BigBlue knew he was in trouble so he started to look around for things that could help Him. He looked everywhere and just over the bushes he could see his powered up Blue Admin With ropes and cages. BigBlue snapped his fingers and StAdam knew something was wrong. He Turned back to see blues coming for them. StAdam ordered everyone to take them out. StAdam Began to power kick every blue he could see and he wouldn’t stop. StIvan was faced with a blue So he fought it but while doing so something snagged him. “What the?” Ivan questioned “Gotcha” said a blue with a smug face. StIvan fell over only to see him tied up by a rope. “I’ll be back” said StIvan angrily as the blues took him away. Stim was having none of this so he began blasting blues who knows where when suddenly the Blue Admin appeared before him and as the green waves were going to hit him, he threw a Square at Stim’s face. Stim tried to take it off but it was obviously stuck so Stim decided to blast him off as well when suddenly… “Powers not working psycho boy?” Blue Admin would say as he would laugh in amusement. “That square nullifies your powers so don’t bother fighting it”, Stim lost all focus so was easily swept over by a bunch of blues. Stuce was angry so charged over his pile of defeated blues readying a punch but Blue Admin easily grabbed him and lobbed him into a cage.Styro tried to help but Blue Admin deflected his blue orbs back at him, knocking him down so BlueAdmin threw him into the cage. Stacey cant fight at all so she gave up and walked into the cage herself. Nub was faced with a blue but, well….Nub is…..errrrrm….useless, so he simply ran away. Strab tried to fool the others by fake turning in Stam but Blue Admin was wary of what had happened. Strab and Stam both tried to beat him but he was just too powerful as he brought Strab to the ground. “Stam run!!” exclaimed Strab. “I cant just leave you!” replied Stam “I’ll be fine just go!”, Stam knew his friend was right so he ran to StAdam. Stonic and Stimi were teaming up to fight the blues when Blue Admin threw down Stimi, making her lose all of her strength. Stonic knew he couldn’t win so he fled like the speed of light. “HEY BLUE ADMIN! YOU’RE TOO SLOW!”, Shouted Stonic as he fled. “Now where have I heard that before….” said Blue Admin.Stalypso crushed EVERYTHING with his elephant but Blue Admin came to crash his party. He grabbed the trunk and spun him round forcing Stalypso to morph back. Weakened, Blue Admin but on a square and locked him up. “Animals should always be kept in there cages” “**** off Blue boy….”, BigBlue told Blue Admin to take them back to the base so he did as he was told. “Well then Slush puppies……Come and get me…..”, BigBlue had become cocky at this point so StAdam gave him his powerfullest kick, launching BigBlue but Blue Admin came and took him away. StAdam looked at Stam and Stonic furiously . “Guys…….Lets get my students back” said StAdam with a determined expression. “Well there are only three of us, how are we going to do this?” said Stam “Yeah, we need one more to do this” said Stonic. They were all thinking when they heard continuous Screaming from behind the sign. They all stared at it until suddenly Nub comes, flailing his arms about and running. “Well that solves our problem….I guess….” said StAdam worriedly. TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki